Through the Internet and other networks, users are able to gain access to large amounts of distributed information. In order to access particular portions of the vast amount of information available, users typically access a search engine that responds to an input query by returning one or more relevant sources of available information. The sources of information and/or the information itself accessed by a search engine are generally classified, e.g., by the subject matter they contain, providing the search engine with the ability to filter sources and/or information based on their classification. Classification of content as adult content is one frequently utilized classification for filtering. Identifying content as adult content, however, is challenging due to the adaptability and evolution of adult content available. Additionally, identification of content as adult content is further complicated due to the different media types (e.g., text, images, video, etc.) with which such content may be affiliated.